Inheritance
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Sequel to Reincarnations. Haruka, InuYasha and Kagome's daughter, has come of age when the Shikon no Tama is stolen. Who is the thief? And she doesn't even know her father's a hanyou! snort Good luck Haruka... sigh Chapter one, up! Temporary Hiatus


_(A/N: Oh ho, did anyone think THIS one was a-comin'? No? Good. Surprise surprise, there's a SEQUEL!!!! YES!!!!_

_Ok, so the plot line is that InuYasha and Kagome have three beautiful children; Haruka, Sango, and Miroku. Things are going great for the family, until the Shikon no Tama, which Kagome still protects and purifies, is stolen. InuYasha sees the person who stole the tama, only to find out it's somehow Naraku's golem, working even after his death five hundred years ago. The last one._

_Miroku and Sango are given to Higurashi-san and Sota to baby-sit while Haruka is told her parents past, and they set out to find the Shikon no Tama again._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I wished I owned InuYasha, but, sadly Rumiko Takahashi-_

_InuYasha: -barges in- HA! Be-yach! If you owned me, I'd _hang_ myself! I'm unownable DAMN IT!_

_FMQ: -glares- No characters in my disclaimers… and anyways, Rumiko Takahashi owns you…_

_InuYasha: -gaps- NANI!!!!????_

_FMQ: -pushes InuYasha out door and down cliff- Now that that's over and done with… let us begin…_

_Formerly, The Kikyo Hater (now The Fluffy Muffin Queen (obey my fluffy goodness and golden-brown authority!))_

**Chapter One**

**The Shikon no Tama**

"Dad, why do you have a katana?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side. A waterfall of long black hair fell over her shoulder and her golden eyes sparkled as she watched her father. He was dressed in loose jeans and a white t-shirt. As usual, he wore a dog-tag and some rosary around his neck. Long black hair fell about his waist and his golden eyes flashed as he saw his eldest daughter holding a sheathed sword, the battered outside the only indication of how old it was.

"Ah, that," he said, drying his hair off and coming over to her, drawing the sword out and studying it, smiling to himself. "This, my dear, is the Tessaiga. My father had this made, along with its twin Tensaiga. His friend, Toto-sai, a master black-smith, built it… the annoying bastard. Probably still alive…"

He shook his head, sinking down beside his daughter who rightened her head on her shoulders so that it wasn't at an odd angle.

"But, Dad, you still didn't say WHY you still keep it… It's just a beaten up piece of junk, ain't it?"

InuYasha laughed and circled an arm about Haruka. "That's what I thought too… though it's, as an old friend… and coward told me, it's the thought that counts. That and this beauty has made my life so much easier… and it annoyed the hell out of Sesshomaru…." He laughed again and stood up. These days, with how the world was treating him, everything just seemed better. He was more likely to live than he had been twenty or so years ago, and he was less sulky… less likely to yell.

Haruka's legs made little circles as she swung them, sitting at the edge of her parent's bed. Amber eyes narrowed as she watched her father sheath his sword and smile fondly at it. Her shoulders slumped. He didn't appear as if he was going to tell her anything else any time soon…

Something twinkled a pale pink light and Haruka looked up, blinking as she slowly slid off of the bed, walking silently to her mother's dresser. It was slightly open, and a necklace sat there, sparkling cheerfully at her.

Slowly, her hand moved out towards it, her eyes narrowed slightly. She hesitated a moment, her fingers not yet touching the surface, but just ready to move forward and-

"HARUKA!"

Haruka jumped and whirled around, her eyes wide. Her father stood there, hands clenching and unclenching as he glared dangerously at her. "Baka! What are you doing over there?"

"I-I…" She gulped and started again. "I saw something and-"

InuYasha strode quickly towards the dresser and slammed the drawer shut, rattling the pictures of Haruka and her two twin younger brothers, Keiji and Keiju, along with her mother and her father, and a few assorted friends.

Taking a deep breath (obviously remembering those anger management classes Kagome had taken him to), he turned around. "Don't ever touch that necklace again. Don't think about it, don't talk about it, don't do _anything_ that has _anything_ to do with it, 'kay?"

Haruka bit her lip and lifted her chin, not denying her father, but not being meek and telling him that she would either.

InuYasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, Haruka… Please."

The pure wearied tone of his voice made Haruka flinch lightly. She hated to be the agitator… and her father knew that.

Sighing in defeat, she let her head fall as she looked sadly at her feet. "Fine…" she muttered, rolling her eyes and looking away.

InuYasha smiled. "By the way… today's you're fifteenth birthday, right?" Haruka nodded and InuYasha's smile turned into a grin. "Trust me, seeing as this is you're 'coming of age', you'll love this birthday."

Haruka gave her father a look, obviously saying 'Are you ok, Dad?' "Demo… I thought my 18th birthday was my 'coming of age' 'special day' sorta thing."

Her father grinned. "This day, sometimes, can be even better!"

She opened her mouth to ask him some more, but InuYasha shook his head. "Iie. Its time to go to school."

Haruka folded her arms and sighed, walking to the door. She paused and looked back. "Dad," she said, tilting her head slightly. "I just wanted to tell you…"

InuYasha looked up and nodded. "Yeah honey, I love you too."

Haruka made a face, obviously trying desperately not to giggle and burst out laughing. "No, not that… I was going more along the lines of 'you're kinda deranged'… but that works too!"

Squealing, she ran down stairs, InuYasha hot on her heels. Running and jumping around her ten year old brothers, she ran out the door, leaving InuYasha behind to "Keh, stupid brat… I'll get 'er when she comes home," and walk back upstairs.

Kagome smiled from her post on the landing. She had almost gotten run over, but couldn't help but smile. InuYasha had been so… different from the rude and abrasive hanyou she had known during the Sengoku Jidai… demo… seeing him act this way always reminded her of all their time together.

Sighing, she shook her head. Her life was getting a little too easy… and her mind was getting clichéd. "No doubt something's going to go wrong…" she muttered. "Or it's probably just me…"


End file.
